Road Trip
by Death'sAngel18
Summary: Damon's feeling restless and trapped in Mystic Falls. His idea: road trip! But he didn't expect to have to drag along the rest of the gang! Follow them on their journey full of laughter, tears, and oh god NEW LOVE! Pairings:Stefan/Elena Jeremy/Damon SLASH
1. The Idea

_**Road Trip**_

_**Author's Note: So the idea just popped in my head and I got the plot in their too but I don't exactly now how completely it will turn out and if I'll be able to finish it but I will certainly try!(As long as I have reviewers to try for!) So yeah, enjoy, laugh, cry, review!**_

_**Chapter One: The Idea**_

"Damon, go do another load of towels, Katherine says we're out," Stefan ordered absent minded as the elder Salvatore walked into the Boarding house. Stefan was pouring over books with Bonnie, Jeremy, Elena, and Alaric.

Damon stopped in mid walk, turned and glowered at his oblivious brother. "Excuse me?" Damon's voice was low and deadly. Everyone looked up at him. "What the hell do I look like, your maid?" Damon asked dangerously, his eyes wide and accusing.

Stefan rolled his eyes at him. "We all need clean towels, if you want I can do them and _you _can research," Stefan suggested getting up and holding the book out to Damon.

Damon slapped the book down. "When the hell did I become your bitch? I'm Damon motherfucking Salvatore! I don't do laundry! I don't do research! And I certainly don't do what _you _say!" Damon ranted on as he started pacing in front of his shocked brother.

"Do you know I almost said yes? Without any question or thought I almost succumbed to saying yes and doing your and our psychotic bitch of an ex-girlfriend's laundry!" Damon yelled becoming angrier and angrier.

"Someone call my name?" Katherine asked coming in through the front door.

"And you! Why the hell do you live here? What does this look like to you? A Boarding house?" Damon roared his anger clouding his mind. At Katherine's raised eyebrow and a witty remark on her tongue Damon interrupted. "Dammit, don't answer that."

"You know what I'm sick of this town! I came here to _destroy _it not save it! It's made me it's bitch! I don't even know when the hell this happened but it has to stop now!" Damon went on pacing again, wrapped up in his fury leaving no room for anyone to say anything, thought they certainly tried.

His eyes lit up with an idea. "I need to leave!" He announced suddenly.

"What Damon you can't-" Stefan started with a frown.

"Can't! There's that word. Limitations brother, they are beneath me! I can do whatever the hell I want! Road trip, that's what I need. A nice little vacation to remember how incredibly awesome I am!" Damon shouted with a wicked grin, spinning on his heel and turning to walk up the staircase.

"But Damon what about-" Alaric started but the vampire was already gone, zooming up the steps, probably to pack his things.

"What the hell was that all about?" Katherine asked confused.

"I think Damon just had a mid life crisis..." Stefan admitted dryly, glaring at the staircase.

_**XXX**_

_**Tell me what you think!**_


	2. Road Trip

_**Road Trip**_

_**Author's Note: Sorry it's still kinda of short, longer chapters in the future I promise! Hey more reviews or no more quick updates!  
**_

**_Previously: _**_"What the hell was that all about?" Katherine asked confused._

_"I think Damon just had a mid life crisis..." Stefan admitted dryly, glaring at the staircase._

_**Chapter Two: Arguments **_

"Damon! You can't just leave! What about Klaus? The Original!" Stefan asked trying to block his brother's way as Damon tried to dart out the door with his suitcase packed and sunglasses on his face, ready to go.

"Yeah! What about me? You know saving me? Saving us?" Elena asked slightly offended.

"I have a cellphone! Call me when the fight begins. I'm sick of waiting around here!" Damon answered impatiently.

"What if you don't get here in time?" Bonnie asked with an accusing glare, trying to make him feel guilty.

"You already have three vampires, a witch, and a vampire hunter. Me missing a day of action won't do that much damn harm!" Damon snapped with a roll of his eyes.

"Damon you can't just drop everything for a damn road trip. We're in the midst of war," Katherine reminded him.

"Take us with you," Elena announced out of the blue, her face set seriously and her eyes filled with determination.

"What?" Echoed around the room.

"We're safer together and Damon's right. We _all _need a break from this town. He's also right that the town won't fall to pieces in the next few days so this is the perfect opportunity. Either we all go Damon, or you don't." Elena explained with a demanding tone, her mind set announcing that there was no changing it.

The room watched as the two stubborn people faced off. Damon seemed to be going over it all in his head. There wasn't much of chance getting out with the others unwilling to it, especially with Katherine here and stronger then him, and sneaking out in the night was _so _not his style. Anyway it could be the perfect opportunity to drive everyone insane.

"I'm leaving in exactly two hours, if your bags aren't packed you aren't coming!" Damon snapped with finality and stormed up the stairs muttering about bossy little humans.

"You can't actually be serious Elena! A road trip with Damon Salvatore?" Bonnie shouted with wild eyes.

"Come on Bonnie we all need a break from this hellish town! And spring break just started let's go have fun!" Elena begged her.

"I'm not going on a vacation with that murderous monster," Bonnie ground out through gritted teeth. Jeremy felt the need to intervene before sparks started flying between the best friend but Bonnie was no longer his girlfriend, the relationship didn't really work out and they decided to just stay friends, and so he didn't have as much of chance of stopping them.

"He's not even murdering anymore Bonnie, god, learn to let go! And if I go, which I will, who will be there to protect me in case Klaus shows up," Elena asked with a pout, her mischievous brain coming up with the perfect black mail to get her to come.

This crossed Bonnie's brain and you could watch the argument die as she opened her mouth.

"And with you there it will keep Damon in line and you can make sure he doesn't snack on anyone!" Elena pointed out her face lighting up.

"Fine," Bonnie muttered defeated. Elena turned to everyone else waiting to shoot their arguments down.

"I have a get out free card right? Because I have to stay here and protect Jenna and all?" Alaric asked with pleading eyes.

Elena looked like she wanted to argue more but she knew he was right. "Fine, you don't have to go." Elena muttered as the teacher's face lit up in thankfulness.

Stefan, Jeremy, and Bonnie had to stifle laughter at this.

Elena turned to Jeremy and Stefan waiting for their arguments, they raised their hands in defeat. "Good, now everyone go pack! I'll call Caroline," Elena announced with a bright smile knowing she had won.

"What the hell, we're inviting the Blonde Barbie too?" Damon's anguished shout could be heard all the way from upstairs.

They all dispersed going to pack for the road trip ahead of them wondering what they had just gotten themselves into and how great the damage would be.

_**XXX**_

_**Review, tell me what you thought! Maybe suggestions on where they should go!  
**_


	3. Are We There Yet?

_**Road Trip**_

_**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long, but here you go! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, keep 'em coming! :D  
**_

_**Chapter Three: Are We There Yet?**_

"Hustle Gilbert, hustle!" Damon yelled as Jeremy walked towards the passenger seat. In attempt to annoy the older vampire he intentionally went slower, a wide, crooked grin on his lips. Damon revved the engine loudly making the tires spin and squeal and Jeremy finally hopped in laughing.

Stefan sat in the back in between Katherine and Elena, something Damon found quite hilarious and what Stefan considered torture.

"Okay, Caroline and Bonnie are going to follow you so don't lose them," Elena announced waving at their car parked out in the street as Damon eased out of the driveway, the roof of his car down and the breeze ruffling their hair.

Damon suddenly started speeding down the roads using vampire reflexes to avoid other cars and spin around turns.

"Damon! What the hell are you doing?" Elena screeched loudly.

"Trying to lose the witch and Blondie!" Damon yelled back gleefully. Only he and Jeremy seemed to be enjoying the sudden speed. Both taking the opportunities to stick their heads out of the windows like dogs.

Katherine was fussing over her hair, Stefan was kicking Damon's seat to make him slow down, and Elena kept on ranting. Behind them Caroline was hastily catching up honking her horn obnoxiously and yelling at Damon.

Stefan smacked the back of his brother's head and Damon finally slowed enough so Caroline could completely catch up.

"But I don't like them," Damon groaned.

"Idiot." Elena snapped.

Damon shot her an award winning smile.

"So why does little Gilbert get to sit up front?" Katherine asked pouting.

"He's the only one of you I can stand to be around for more then ten minutes," Damon answered truthfully, smirking at her in the rear view mirror.

Katherine stuck her tongue out in response.

"Real mature Kathy, real mature," Damon scoffed in response.

Katherine aimed a powerful kick into the back of his chair making it fly forward, smacking Damon into the steering wheel and then going back into place.

"Don't call me Kathy!" She shrieked loudly as Damon pulled the car back into the lane, thankful no cars were around.

"Katherine, please don't crash car, not everyone will survive," Stefan spoke impatiently, glaring at her.

"He started it," muttered Katherine, slinking back into her seat with a sulking look when suddenly a bright idea popped across her face and she smirked evilly.

Stefan and Elena watched her wearily as she leaned forward, resting her chin on the edge of Damon's seat. "Hey Damon?" She asked politely.  
"Hmmm?" He hummed in response.

"Are we there yet?" She asked sweetly.

"If you start that Katherine I'm going to murder you," Damon answered slowly and cautiously knowing what was coming next.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet! Are we there _yet?" _From then on out it was a never ending tirade and mantra of 'are we there yet.' Stefan couldn't shut her up and no matter how many times Damon yelled, said no, or ignored her she would never be quiet.

Finally Damon pulled over with a screech and off the freeway into a nearby gas station.

"Katherine go get me a fucking beer." Damon snapped shoving a twenty at her as he got out to pump the gas.

"Anything you want Damon," She answered with an evil grin, getting out of the car and heading into the gas station store.

Stefan was about to get out and stretch when suddenly Damon hopped into the car, starting it fast and pulling out of the gas station quickly.

"Damon!" Stefan yelled as he slammed the door shut as they sped away. They looked back to see a pissed off Katherine running out of the gas station screaming.

Bonnie and Caroline had pulled over and from the reluctant looks on their faces let Katherine into their car.

"Yes!" Damon shouted gleefully, fist pumping the air excitedly.

Jeremy was laughing loudly, Stefan was glaring at Damon, and Elena was smiling happily.

Elena's phone starting vibrating and a small little melody played out so she opened the device and instead of Caroline being on the other end like the Caller ID had foretold Katherine's voice floated across the phone.

"Sure, hold on," Elena said politely a grin on her face as she clicked a button and held the phone near Damon so he could hear Kathrine, now on speaker phone.

"YOU JACKASS. AS SOON AS YOU PULL OVER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." With that the call ended and Damon was left chuckling.

"You're not concerned?" Jeremy asked confused.

"She won't kill me, we still need me to defeat Klaus," Damon answered cockily.

"She can still kick your ass though," Stefan pointed out helpfully.

"Don't make me turn this car around Stefan," Damon announced dangerously, imitating an annoyed parent. Stefan rose his hands in defeat and let Damon speed down the high way again. Jeremy and him wrestling fingers over the music playing from the speakers.

**_Tell me what you think!_**


	4. Pervert

_**Road Trip**_

_**Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long guys, I'll try to get the next chapters up sooner!  
**_

_**Chapter Four: Pervert**_

"God, Damon where are we going already?" Elena groaned. It had been at least four days on the road, each night they would check into a small hotel. Stefan and Elena in one room, Caroline and Bonnie in another, Katherine and whoever she dragged home that night, and Jeremy and Damon.

"Hey, you wanted to come. The best part of the road trip is the drive my dear," Damon answered cranking up the volume again, blasting the music he and Jeremy had finally settled on after hours and hours of heated discussions of which bands were better.

"Are we going to California?" Jeremy asked watching signs pass by them as they entered into the state.

"Mmmhmmm," Damon hummed happily, the black sunglasses slinking down his nose lazily.

"Can we go to the beach?" Jeremy asked excitedly, a grin peeking up on his face.

Damon scoffed. "Duh!"

Jeremy yelled out in happiness, fist pumping the air in joy.

"Hey, you didn't tell us to bring bathing suits!" Elena argued with an irritated expression.

Damon lowered his sunglasses so she could see his eyes in the rear view mirror as he winked.

"That's the point, dear."

Elena put on a horrified expression and threw her empty soda can at the back of his head. Damon, with his super awesome vampire abilities, dodged it easily, laughing as Elena glared at him.

"Pervert," She muttered.

We'll buy some, love, don't worry," Stefan reassured her, sending Damon a weary expression to let his brother know he wasn't impressed.

With that Jeremy threw Damon back into the heated music discussion as the song changed while they headed into California.

XXX

_**Many hours later...**_

Suddenly the calmness of the car was broken when Damon swerved to the side of the road quickly and jumped out of the car, leaving the others confused and dazed. Stefan shook Elena awake as Jeremy slid out of the car stretching only to notice they were on a road parallel to a large, empty beach.

Damon was already hopping over the side railing of the road and down the small hill that followed racing out onto the beach.

The others ran after him, confused as hell, Caroline, Bonnie, and Katherine soon catching up and asking questions.

"What is he doing?" Katherine asked.

"No clue," Stefan replied. "Damon!" He called to his brother who awaiting them at the edge of the ocean.

"Last one here is an ugly vampire!" Damon called back, throwing back his head and laughing.

They all looked back to see who exactly was the last one to get here and of course it had been Katherine.

"Do you have to be a completely impulsive idiot all of the time?" Katherine hissed at him.

"Yes," Damon answered with a straight face, his tone serious.

"So is that the only reason we're here?" Jeremy asked Damon looking up to the sun and noticing what a perfect day it was and this little stretch of beach was completely abandoned. The main part of the beach was probably way up the road.

"No, stupid, I told you we are going to the beach, and we're here. And we have it all to ourselves so I can do this!" Damon announced and raced around them with vampire speed, causing a whirlwind of sand to hit them and cover them, causing protests from all the girls.

"Damon!" Stefan groaned in frustration spitting out sand.

"God made dirt and dirt don't hurt!" Damon proclaimed loudly with an ear to ear smile as they all spit out the sand in their mouth, with equal protests. Suddenly a fistful of sand was shoved into his open mouth forcefully.

Damon stepped back, his eyes wild as he blanched, spitting out sand and looking for his attacker to see Jeremy, his hands sandy and the boy doubled over in laughter.

The others seemed to enjoy this revenge quite a lot.

"Gilbert," Damon growled.

"What Damon? God made dirt and dirt don't hurt!" Jeremy responded innocently, a sly smile on his face.

"Oh you're sooooo going down Gilbert," Damon prophecized.

"Bring it on old man, bring it on," Jeremy whispered dangerously, his face alight with excitement.

The others watched this showdown with interest. Damon and Jeremy somehow had become from murderer and murder victim, to...friends?

Damon looked at the rest of them, grinning. "Last one in is a Katherine!" He shouted already ripping away his t-shirt. The others, with dazed expressions followed instinctively shedding clothes, Elena feeling better about the idea now that they were on a deserted beach.

Even Stefan raced into the water, no nagging, worrisome thoughts dragging him down, how much trouble could they get into whilst on an empty beach anyway?

_**XXX**_

_**Review! Tell me what you think of it so far, keep going, stop now, delete and burn this?  
**_


	5. Flavor

_**Road Trip  
**_

_**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long everyone, my inspiration only just returned to me today, hopefully it won't get lost again!**_

_**Chapter Five: Flavor**_

"DAMON!" Jeremy roared pounding his fists into Damon's back as the vampire carried Jeremy into the ocean's water. Jeremy slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Damon's laughter mixed with the crashing waves as Jeremy struggled to get out of the strong grip until finally Damon flung Jeremy into the water and pushed him under the waves, holding him there for a minute.

Jeremy came spluttering up, spitting out water directly into Damon's mouth.

"You little brat!" Damon announces spitting out the excess water.

Jeremy smirked and suddenly jumped onto Damon, trying to push him under the water but then again it was kinda of hard for a human to overpower a vampire anyway. Jeremy slumped, done fighting, still sitting on top of Damon's shoulders.

"I hate you," Jeremy muttered.

"Sore loser!" Damon crowed and pushed Jeremy back under the waves letting him up after a minute.

All of the sudden as Jeremy was busy trying to regain oxygen into his lungs Damon was pounced on and taken under the crashing, salty water.

"Stefan!" Jeremy cried out happily seeing the other vampire struggling to hold his brother under.

"Hey Jer, it looked like you needed some help," Stefan greeted happily.

Jeremy looked to where Stefan was holding Damon down to see an angry vampire biting at Stefan's hands insistently to get let back up.

"He's going to kill you," Jeremy responded with a raised eyebrow.

"That's only if he can catch me!" Stefan yelled loud enough for Damon to hear and let go preparing to dive under the water and swim away as fast as he could but Damon snaked a hand out and grabbed a hold of Stefan by his hair.

Damon surfaced, his dark hair flopping wetly in front of his face as he spat out water. Damon plunged Stefan under, two strong hands keeping him there as he struggled.

"You got dunked by your little brother," Jeremy teased softly floating on his back in the water.

"I'm coming for you next Gilbert," Damon hissed, smirking down at his struggling brother.

"Hey guys, where's Stefan?" Elena asked swimming over. Then she looked around and assessed the situation and saw her boyfriend being held under the water.

"Damon! You'll kill him!' She cried out.

"He's a vampire my dear, we don't have to breathe."

"Damon just let him up," Elena sighed glaring at him.

Damon shrugged. "Fine, Jeremy's been up way too long anyway, don't want the mop of hair to dry do we Jer?" Damon asked in a mocking sweet voice giving Jeremy a wicked smile as he let Stefan come up.

And this was Jeremy's cue to run to dry land.

XXX

"Oh come on Gilbert, I wasn't really going to drown you!" Damon called after him as they walked past Bonnie, Caroline and Katherine who were tanning on the sand on beach towels they had pulled out from Damon's trunk.

"I'm sooo not taking that risk!" Jeremy called back. They continued walking along the beach falling into a comfortable silence as the watched the waves crash against the shore.

The silence was only broken by Jeremy, and his growling stomach.

"If you growl one more time maybe I will drown you," Damon commented with a smirk.

"I can't help it!"

Damon suddenly swept Jeremy off his feet and flung him over his shoulder again.

"Damon! What are you doing!" Jeremy cried out scared Damon was actually going to go and dunk him again.

"Going to the main part of the beach for something to make that stop," Damon answered happily and with that took off with a blurring speed. In seconds they were surrounded by laughing and chattering beach goers.

"Ice cream truck!" Jeremy exclaimed pointing to the cart.

Damon looked at him with a big, fake grin, ruffling Jeremy's head. "Good boy Jeremy, that is an ice cream truck! What a smart kid you are!"

Jeremy stuck his tongue out at Damon at this.

"Fine, maybe I won't but you a double scoop cone!" Damon announced snootily crossing his arms over his chest.

"No!" Jeremy begged, grabbing a hold of Damon's arm. "Please?"

Damon caved smirking and ordered two ice-creams. Jeremy and Damon both decided on double scoops of vanilla.

"Thanks Damon," Jeremy said happily licking at his ice-cream as they walked slowly back to their friends on the other side of the beach.

"Do you realize you took us to the crowded part of the beach and since none of us packed bathing suits, we're in our underwear. So hundreds people jut saw us in our underwear?" Jeremy told Damon thoughtfully as he looked back and saw a few people staring at them.

"We can pull it off," Damon reassured him smirking.

Then Jeremy made the mistake of turning to Damon and looking at the older vampire because as soon as he did a pang of warmth set the lower regions of his body on fire.

Damon's ice-cream was melting in the hot sun and he was licking at it trying to control the dripping substance only to have the white liquid splattered all over his lips. Jeremy turned away quick, blushing heatedly. Damon looked so...pornographic licking his ice-cream that way.

Jeremy flushed and mentally berated himself. He shouldn't be attracted to Damon. Not only was he male, a vampire, and an evil one at that, he had killed Jeremy before!

Attraction should be out of the question but Jeremy admitted sighing inwardly, the vampire was amazingly hot.

"Your ice-creams is dripping," Damon pointed out. Soon they made it back to their friends who were all in the water now. Damon turned to Jeremy with a wicked grin. Jeremy paled as he saw it and then suddenly he was in the air, their ice-creams abandoned on the ground, two strong arms holding him in the air and racing him into the cold water.

"DAMON!"

_**XXX**_

_**So? Still like it? First Jeremy/Damon action of the story more to come if you review!**_


End file.
